


Don't Go

by Milarca



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual!Newt, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: Newt accidentally walks in on Credence and immediately backtracks - until Credence asks him to stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks so [unbridledlove](http://unbridledlove.tumblr.com/) who continues to be an amazing beta ;w;
> 
> This was inspired by [an anon prompt I saw on tumblr](http://gramanderlove.tumblr.com/post/156509302940/sweet-borderline-asexual-newt-inviting-credence) where a ~'sweet, borderline asexual newt [invites] credence to live with him [...] then [walks] in on him masturbating.'~ This is a modified and edited version of the fic I posted on tumblr a bit ago.

“Oh! I’m sorry—”

Newt made an abortive attempt to leave, but Credence saw him and stared hard, pleading with his eyes—suddenly so overwhelmed by Newt’s presence that it pushed him even closer to the edge. 

“Do you want me to—”

“No, don’t—” Credence whined, “don’t go.” He was breathless, and a thick, dull slapping filled the room. The noise was loud in Newt’s ears and his face was tinged pink but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. If Credence didn’t want him to go then he should… probably…

He stood in the doorway and wet his lips as he watched the motions of Credence's naked body on the bed—the way his hand moved at a frantic pace, his heavy breathing and flushed face. It wasn’t arousing for Newt, not really, but there was something hypnotizing and personal in the moment, in them sharing the private act. 

He went in further and closed the door, walking in so he was beside the bed, though with a good few feet of space still between them. He crouched down. He could get a better angle from there and Credence might like it more? He had no idea, but he felt less intrusive from down lower and Credence didn’t make any anxious moves when he did. In fact, the boy moaned and bucked just that much more, so Newt thought it probably wasn’t a terrible course of action. 

He leaned against the wall and put his arms on his knees. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, listening. 

“ _Newt…_ ” Credence keened softly, making Newt’s eyebrows draw together and his lips twitch. 

He climaxed with a cry, gasped, and went quiet, breathing heavy and going slower with each second. Newt opened his eyes and saw Credence watching him from where he was curled on the bed. He softened his expression for the boy, and the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. 

“Thank you,” Credence mumbled. “You didn’t have to stay but…” 

He flushed harder and pushed his face into the pillow. 

There was a vulnerability about Credence that Newt couldn’t shake. He’d seen the boy naked before, of course, but that had been accidental, and neither of them had made anything of it—or, perhaps Credence had blushed and stammered more than Newt would expect, now that he thought about it. 

This was something else, however. Newt wasn’t spared anything from the angle he was at and Credence didn’t seem intent to hide, despite his embarrassment. He was doing it on purpose. 

A small smile brushed Newt’s lips. The poor boy was so frustrated, having kept his attraction a secret for who knew how long—and this is where it had culminated. He didn’t think the boy unattractive, and he’d gotten quite used to him in the months they’d lived together, even perhaps to the point of affection. 

Well, he had affection for all of his creatures. Of course Credence wasn’t a creature, but Newt was taking care of him and he was proud of him as he slowly got used to being around people who cared for him. Newt had been so proud of him when he’d been confident enough to take the job at Jacob’s bakery, and listened intently when Credence shyly told him about his days. So it wasn’t wrong to say that he had a great affection for the boy. The thought was jolting, though, considering what had just happened. 

“I wanted to stay,” Newt said honestly, looking carefully pleased when Credence peeked a look at him. Credence's eyebrows drew together and he moaned into the pillow. 

“Okay,” Credence said hoarsely a second later. 

Newt got up and Credence curled into himself a little more, though still not completely hiding from him. His cheeks were a dull red and Newt knew that he liked it. He hummed and sat on the bed, making it creak. Credence glanced at him and curled up so Newt could have some room. He settled his feet on Newt’s side after a moment, tense, but then sighed when Newt put his hand on his thigh, rubbing his skin gently. 

“Is this okay, Credence?” he asked, and Credence nodded.

“Mm-hmm.”

“Good. You let me know if anything I do ever makes you uncomfortable, okay?”

“Yes, Mr. Scamander.”

“Credence, it’s Newt,” Newt said gently, “how many times have I told you—”

Newt’s tone had been light and amused, but he realized then that the title had been intentional. Credence had tucked his face back into the pillow and Newt’s lips twitched. Credence had many weeks past cease to call him ‘Mr. Scamander.’

Newt rubbed Credence’s pale thigh with his thumb and had the sudden urge to kiss him. He patted him gently and ran his hand up Credence's side, making the boy shiver and whine. Newt swallowed. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but he thought that was probably going a little too far and a little too quickly. Best let the boy get a handle on his emotions and desires first before rushing into anything. 

Instead, he patted Credence again, gave him a squeeze, and stood up. 

Credence's toes curled. 

“Supper’s made,” Newt said from the doorway. “Come eat when you’re ready, though I don’t know how long it’ll stay hot.” He gave Credence a smile when the boy looked up at him, then winked and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/), and/or my fantastic beasts blog [gramanderlove](https://gramanderlove.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
